wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Northwind Company
The Northwind Company is open for recruitment! Who are we? To put it simply, we’re an RP guild with a Neutral Mercenary setting, but to say we’re utterly neutral would be untrue. We do obviously loathe the Alliance and we help the Horde much more often than any other faction, for hefty payment ofcourse. Lead by an inner council of leaders and having an almost endless network of operatives spread across the world we secure the best contracts worldwide and do them in a professional manner living up to an expectancy of being the finest Mercenaries Azeroth has to offer. But what makes –us- special? The guild made its’ rise from the core of what used to be the Den of the Haemonculi. While true, we are not “evil” anymore, we do intend to continue spreading proper roleplay outside of Silvermoon for those who are interested. Do you have anything to offer those who are not proper Mercenaries then? Yes, infact we do. Since the fall of the Den most of the research team (Haemonculi from the Den) joined the new organization for the same reasons anyone else did, for profit. Therefore not only does the Northwind Company have plenty of Mercenaries but also a Research team dedicated to creating new combat drugs, engineered devices and much more, in turn anything they create is either sold to military organizations, the horde or used by the companies own Mercenaries. But there is more to this, anyone from the Research Division (Also known as the Tactical Cadre) Is more or less always considered a hybrid, they do infact also get to perform contracts just like any other Mercenary would and participate in combat based events, while using their own abilities to help. So how's all this working out? The basic layout and structure would be the following: The Northwind Company can be split into two cadres. The War Cadre and the Tactical Cadre. The two cadres are equal in value, but the guild is led by a “council”. The council consists of a limited number of members who are the officers of the Company. They handle any tasks any good officer should do. We’ve agreed upon not having any guild leader, but relying on this system instead, meaning each Council member has equal value as a leader and has his/her own tasks set before him/her. Meaning that each member handles something that makes the guild work and they’re expected to do it well. -The War Cadre contains the main fighting force of the Company. They receive weekly training and get to do contracts based on their own specialization, a specialization is decided by the player themselves and only when they join one of the cadres. Furthermore everyone in the War Cadre are divided into squads. Each squad is controlled by a squad leader who is a member of the council, this squad leader handles all tasks, extra training and so on for the squad. He/She basically acts as an Event Organizer and personal leader for people assigned under them. -The Tactical Cadre is what we’d like to call the Hybrid part of the Company. They consist of Researchers/Mercenaries. Basically they are Mercenaries who devote themselves not only to contracts, but also research. The entire Tactical Cadre is lead by one Council member devoted to research for the Company. The leader of the Tactical Cadre is allowed to let his members to join in on events made by the leaders of the War Cadre, both for a helping hand but also to collect things to further research. Everyone in the Tactical Cadre get to participate in training aswell to further their own abilities. As mentioned before, the two groups are equal and have no problems helping each other out if the need arises. Even if there will always be a difference between the brainy and the brawny. So what do we do? We try our best to offer everyone interested and feeling if they can blend into our community a chance at all aspects of the game. We organize casual raiding runs with Strife and Tooth'N'Claw, have weekly sessions (Such as training, contracts and Branch visiting) and occasionally do old-content for shiny gear and RP items, even having them in an IC setting when we can handle them in such a way. We also have most members working on different story- and plotlines both on our forums and in-game to make sure all can participate as much as they can in them. We also have a decent and respectful OOC Atmosphere (We use the officer chat for In-Character chatter with the Guildchat being OOC), although on occasion we have a heated discussion, so far there haven't been any murders or mutilations as they were ended maturely and with consequences everyone could be happy about. (We also play other games like Team Fortress 2, Left 4 Dead and whatnot, but those are just for our additional happy fun times that are borderline insane like our trips to Ulduar that involve hurling people down cliffs with Demolishers). We also have a Mumble server that's open to all Northwind members to use when they feel like chatting. Do you still keep anything related to what used to be the Den? When the Den ended we did not simply think “Alright, let’s just say it never happened.” We all take everything that happened in the Den into our characters experiences, and as such it forms the core of the new guild, the Northwind Company. We do however keep it buried, the Den is not a past anyone should talk about publicly and as far as we are concerned we hid it pretty damn well, even from any new members who should consider joining us. Regardless of anything, the past is the past and we won’t delve upon it. We are no longer evil torturers who enjoy killing all living things and watching Azeroth burn and that’s all that really matters… that and we don’t have to hide who we are anymore, a thing I can assure, most of what used to be Den members take with great relief. What do we require? As an RP Guild, we don't have high standards. We have a certain activity requirement that involves kicking people from the Guild after a month of inactivity (UNLESS stated that they are going to be away for quite awhile) and also being a reasonable person out-of-character, meaning you can take in 20 hours of constant insanity and gibberish that some of our members willingly provide (and other unwillingly listen to them). On a more serious note, be tolerant, respectful and don't grief at others because you're in a bad mood: Joking and being comical is completely alright, but don’t get too carried away. Along with that, you need to fit into our setting IC-ly: We can work out plots that involve your character getting trained and hired for Mercenary work but we will not accept “Civilians” who are unwilling to train properly. -We do not pick fights deliberately without any agreements or forewarnings. We consider a person's level and attitude when it comes to conflicts of course, but we won't take the Hero of the local village seriously if he or she starts jumping around like a looney, spamming emotes and thinking they've become some Anime god that can combat half an army. We will show mutual respect however as we won't pick on random people who can't put enough effort into their character's Game-mechanics wise "Strength" due to RL limitations: Then again, you'll be considered as comic relief due to the same reasons. -For other than RP (meaning PvE content), we have the usual requirements if you wish to attend. However, we're an RP Guild first and foremost: We want Quality RP, not epics en masse. We do NOT take in people who merely "respect the RP policies". If anyone publicly violates the realm's rules they'll be flogged, beaten, flogged again, flayed and then incinerated. But we also prefer quality over quantity in other aspects of the game. Be prepared. Interested? Good. We handle applications on our Forum where by filling out our template you'll be discussed and then accepted or declined depending on a general opinion of Guild members. After that, you'll need to register on the Forums (Your account will be activated by Ganáth) and you'll be eligible for an In-Character Interview with one of the Guild Officers. Once that's handled you'll be invited into the Guild and initiated on the next session or Guild Event. You can of course post an application as a Guest. Our forum's URL is http://den.dragonclaw.co.uk, and the current officers are Salice, Euric and Heppeh on the Horde Side, Moonglade-EU. Poke us if you wish to know more or just poke our forums! Thank you for reading, The Northwind Company Officer Team. Category:Guilds Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Original lore Category:Horde Category:Northwind Company